1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a silicon layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to improve the integration degree of memory devices, methods of forming a plurality of transistors stacked in a vertical direction relative to a substrate have been developed. In these methods, a semiconductor pattern is formed in a vertical direction relative to the substrate to define an active region.
To form the semiconductor pattern, sacrificial layer patterns and insulating interlayer patterns are alternately and repeatedly stacked, and a silicon layer is formed on sidewalls of the sacrificial layer patterns and the insulating interlayer patterns. However, the silicon layer having a thin thickness may not be uniformly formed when the sacrificial layer patterns and the insulating interlayer patterns include different materials from each other.